


Respite

by bluebell26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell26/pseuds/bluebell26
Summary: It didn’t happen very often, but there were times— rare times— when they could find respite during their missions.





	Respite

It didn’t happen very often, but there were times— rare times— when they could find respite during their missions. Looking at the beautiful landscape that could be seen from the balcony of his luxurious room, basking in the breathtaking image of the sky at the break of dawn, the soft breeze lightly caressing his bare torso, the bloodiness and deathliness of battle seemed far, far away. There came a twinge of guilt with that thought, but then again, they weren’t here because they wanted to. In fact, they would much rather fight in the battlefield than content themselves with this idleness. But idleness was something inescapable more often than not during negotiations.

“Ah, there you are.” Soft lips brushed over his neck as he was enclosed in a warm embrace from behind.

And, sometimes, idleness was something far more desirable than Obi-Wan felt comfortable admitting.

“Hello there.” He closed his eyes in contentment. “Miss me already?”

“Terribly.” He couldn’t see him, but Anakin sounded like he was pouting. “How could you leave me alone? That bed is too kriffing big.”

“Oh, do forgive me for my inattentiveness, my dear” Obi-Wan said amused. “How could I be so inconsiderate?”

“Don’t tease me.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” He couldn’t keep up with the banter, not when he was considerably distracted by the caress of those hands down his torso. The prosthetic hand felt cold against his abdomen, and so wonderful. “I hate to say this, but perhaps tomorrow night we should sleep in separate rooms, or else our hosts might suspect something.”

“Mm, but our excuse sounded believable, didn’t it? You were injured yesterday, and I had to stay close tonight so as to help with the healing.”

“Yes, it sounded believable for today. But, tomorrow...”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I hate it when you’re right.” His lips began to trace a path along the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Then you must hate me always.” They both chuckled. “And yet, we both know that’s not the case.”

“Always so sure of yourself.”

Obi-Wan turned around and leaned in, revelling in the feeling of that cheeky smile pressed against his lips. Anakin’s contented sigh was lost in his mouth, both of them shivering when the sheets that were loosely draped over their hips fell to the floor. Skin against skin now, they lost themselves in the perfection of that moment

“I love you” Obi-Wan said as he circled his waist with one arm. Anakin’s smile was beautiful under the orange light of dawn.

“I love you too.” He nuzzled the skin at the crook of his neck. “Let’s go back to bed, we still have some time before we have to get up.”

Today would be a long day, and this brief respite would undoubtedly seem like a mirage to them in a few hours. But as he took in Anakin’s relaxed features when the young man fell asleep in his arms, he felt immensely grateful for getting the chance of having this moment for themselves, when the war only seemed like a vague dream that lingered in their subconscious. Later they would resume their responsibilities, but right now, in this very moment, it was only them. He closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by Anakin’s warmth and his calming heartbeat against his chest.


End file.
